1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensed image projection apparatus, an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a sensed image projection apparatus which projects the image of a document obtained by sensing the document, placed on a document table, with a computer by a user and then storing data of the sensed image in a memory device in a computer and performing image processing on the image data (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-354331 (pages 2 and 3 and FIG. 1)).
Because of various sheet sizes of documents present, however, a part of a document may be lost or the margin may become large, providing a poor appearance, unless the document should be sensed by the adequate magnification.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a camera, a computer and a projector which are to be used in a sensed image projection system capable of displaying an easy-to-see image, and an sensed image processing method.